Just seven days for change the world
by Jyanadavega
Summary: D'après la Bible, Dieu mit sept jour à créer le monde. Alors à ma manière, je vous présenterais d'autres mondes et d'autres sept jours.
1. Deux cœurs pour un seul royaume

Comme pour tous bals du grand monde, les plus nobles sont ceux qui ouvrent la danse. Alors, pour commencer cette farandole de week, vous aurez du Mystwalker.

* * *

1 ) Haine

Durant toute son existence, Erza avait toujours côtoyé la mort néanmoins au fil des années, elle avait fini par changer d'avis à son sujet.

Au début de son existence, la petite fille avait été interloquée par la disparition précoce de son petit frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus venir jouer avec elle et elle ne comprenait pas non plus les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse sur les joues de sa mère.

Puis, l'innocente enfant avait grandi. Son cœur s'était durcit et à l'âge de quinze ans, elle entrait dans l'armée. La mort devint pour elle une amie. La jeune femme, extrêmement douée, parvenait à tuer nombre de ses ennemis et plus la mort était satisfaite, plus elle montait en grade. A dix-huit ans, Erza devint la plus jeune commandante de l'histoire d'Edolas.

Mais, tout le monde ne voit pas forcément d'un bon œil un rapprochement entre un être humain et l'ennemi juré. Lorsque Jellal revint au pays et s'empara du trône, Erza devint paria. Dès lors, elle reporta sur son ancienne amie, tout le rejet qui retombait sur elle.

Finalement, la vie remplaça la mort au côté de la guerrière, tandis qu'inextricablement elle se rapprochait de son roi. A travers les yeux, les mains, les mots de Jellal, elle découvrit une existence nouvelle et chaleureuse. Elle oublia la mort et ses travers, tandis que le sourire de celui qu'elle aimait éclairait son existence comme le plus brulant des soleils.

Les années passèrent, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Et Erza s'éloigna de la mort. Son ancienne compagnonne devint une étrangère pour qui elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Mais la mort n'aime pas être ignoré et elle se rappela à la rousse devenue vieille de la plus cruelle des façons.

En voyant le teint pâle de Jellal, ses lèvres couleur carmin qui ne produisaient aucun son, son torse qui ne se soulevait plus, Erza ressentit une haine immense envers son ancienne amie. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris Jellal avant elle. Terriblement.

Si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, elle l'aurait déchiqueté, détruite, anéantie. Elle aurait laissé son sang couler, longtemps. Elle l'aurait torturé avec minutie pour qu'elle ressente la même douleur qu'elle alors qu'elle avait perdue celui qui était toute sa vie. La vieille dame n'avait pas exercé depuis longtemps mais elle était certaine de savoir refaire à la perfection tous ces gestes.

Mais la mort n'était pas un véritable adversaire. La mort ne pouvait pas être tuée. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir et était plus inatteignable que la plus haute des montagnes. Et Erza pouvait seulement pleurer et hurler dans son coin pour que cette soif de vengeance s'éteigne. Cette haine qu'elle ne connaissait plus et qui était en train de la dévorer, réveillant en elle tout ce qu'il avait de mauvais.

Erza n'était plus la reine calme et juste. Mais elle n'était pas non plus la sévère et cruelle commandante des armées. La vieille dame était seulement une femme qui avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une femme capable du pire…

* * *

2) Faux semblants

Lorsqu'on l'interroge sur son roi, Coco ne tarit pas d'éloge à son sujet. Le fils de Faust est le meilleur souverain au monde : il est beau, jeune et intelligent. Chaque jour il accomplit un travail phénoménal pour protéger le royaume. D'ailleurs la jeune fille s'inquiète un peu pour sa santé : Jellal dort peu, mange peu et passe sa vie à se consacrer uniquement au bonheur des autres.

Lorsqu'on l'interroge sur Erza Knightwalker, Coco décrit une belle femme extrêmement douée avec des armes à la main et qui est assurément l'un des meilleurs atouts d'Edolas. Tous les soldats la respectent et lui font confiance. Leur armée ne pourrait avoir de meilleur commandant qu'elle !

Néanmoins, Coco ment parfois. Elle ment quand on lui demande ce qu'elle pense de la relation entre le roi et la commandante. C'est difficile pour elle mais la jeune fille sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Personne ne doit savoir que quand Jellal est dans les parages, Erza rayonne ou que lorsque la commandante accepte de venir dîner à sa table, le roi est de meilleure humeur.

Elle ne peut pas non plus leur dire que si Erza déclara haut et fort que Faust était un bien meilleur roi c'était plus pour se convaincre elle-même que par réelle envie de révolte. Et si par la suite, Jellal l'a menacé de l'exiler, c'est seulement pour se donner bonne figure et pour ne pas révéler au monde combien il trouve cette femme fabuleuse.

Coco sait au fond de son cœur qu'un jour ils finiront ensemble mais elle sait aussi qu'il faudra attendre encore car c'est ces deux-là sont bien trop fiers pour ne pas rester attacher à leurs faux-semblants. Alors, la jeune fille se tait, observant en silence la naissance du plus beau couple du royaume.

* * *

3) Bal

C'était une journée spéciale à Edolas, une journée pendant laquelle le jeune prince accompagné de Lily avait pu sortir du palais. Le petit garçon avançait gaiement vers la grande plaine, tenant précieusement dans ses bras un magnifique carré de tissus.

Lorsque le petit prince arriva à destination, le ciel était déjà couvert de cerfs-volants qui virevoltaient les uns autour des autres. Fasciné, Jellal murmura doucement :

« C'est magnifique ! On dirait qu'ils dansent avec le vent !

- C'est vrai petit prince, acquiesça Lily. On dirait qu'un bal a été donné en son honneur.

- Un bal ?

- Oui petit prince. Mais ce n'est pas un bal ordinaire. Il n'y a ni belles dames en robes de soie, ni gentlemans tirés à quatre épingles. Seulement des bouts de tissus bariolés soumis aux caprices de l'air. »

Jellal sourit à cette déclaration, songeant que derrière ses dehors bourrus, Lily était un grand poète. Puis, il fit ce dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit précédente : il démêla doucement le fil de son cerf-volant et commença à courir.

Rapidement celui-ci s'éleva tout en haut, touchant presque les nuages. Et le petit garçon ravi, courrait encore et encore.

Néanmoins sa course dut faire face à un obstacle de taille. Son cerf-volant venait de s'emmêler avec un autre, un cerf-volant aux couleurs de la famille Knightwalker tenu par une petite fille aux cheveux plus rouges que le feu des dragons. Et lorsque celle-ci remarqua ce léger problème et posa ses yeux sur lui, il eut le souffle coupé. La colère et la détermination qu'il lut dans ses prunelles le fascinèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put penser qu'à elle et lâcha son fil.

En même temps, les parents de la gamine venaient de lui arracher le cerf-volant de force, comprenant soudainement qu'ils avaient affaire au prince héritier d'Edolas.

Alors les deux cerfs-volants s'élevèrent au-dessus des autres, ne dansant plus que l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

4) Envie

Jellal Faust se trouvait face à un véritable dilemme. Deux chemins s'offraient à lui. Deux portes pour symboliser deux envies. Deux envies presque similaires…

Après tout elles étaient toutes deux rouges passions, appétissantes, pleines de saveurs. À la fois acides et sucrées, elles étaient pleines de surprise et Jellal était certain de ne jamais s'ennuyer ni avec l'une, ni avec l'autre. Elles étaient à la fois toutes sa vie, et toute sa faiblesse. Ses uniques passions…

Néanmoins, sur certains points elles différaient. Ainsi l'une n'aimait guère attendre quand l'autre était d'une patience extrême. Jamais elle ne s'énervait. Bien au contraire de l'autre qui passait son temps à lui crier dessus.

Et pourtant c'était celle-là que Jellal aimait le plus, alors délaissant à regret sa pomme, il se dirigea vers l'armurerie pour rejoindre Erza.

* * *

5) Couronne

« Allez Erza, supplia le roi. C'est la tradition !

- En effet ma dame, renchérit Byro. Nous faisons ainsi depuis des millénaires.

- Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que je mette cette couronne sur ma tête !

- Erza, tout le monde rêverait d'être à ta place, rajouta Sugar Boy. Coco en même a rêvé toute l'année !

- Alors elle n'a qu'à la prendre ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de se radoucir brusquement. Prend-la Coco, je te la donne.

- Mais dame Erza, c'est vous qui avez eu la fève… »

* * *

6) Remords

La nuit est magnifique constata Jellal Faust, roi d'Edolas, en se penchant au balcon. Mais l'ancien exilé n'était pas venu admirer le paysage et sa beauté loin de le ravir, blessait un peu plus son âme déjà endolori. Convulsivement, il commença à serrer et à desserrer ses mains sur la rambarde.

« Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna Erza en le rejoignant.

- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira son mari. Le sommeil me fuit.

- Tu te tourments encore.

- J'aurais dû faire un effort pour me rapprocher de lui ! J'aurais dû lui donner une autre chance, j'aurais…

- Jellal… Jellal… Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif. C'est lui qui le premier t'a éloigné de lui. Et puis, tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu l'avais laissé à tes côtés, alors…

- Mais c'était mon père ! Qu'importe les fautes qu'il a commise, qu'importe qu'il m'ait délaissé autrefois, il le restera à jamais. Et je l'ai banni. Depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revu, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui pardonner… Et maintenant c'est trop tard, il est mort. Mort !

- Je sais, concéda Erza en s'approchant doucement de lui. Mais le passé est le passé et tu avais fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu t'es battu pour un royaume, notre royaume, pour le rendre meilleur et tu as réussi. Tu as tout sacrifié pour cela, ce n'est pas le moment de regretter.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». » s'écria la jeune femme et elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Doucement, Jellal se laissa alors emmener jusqu'au lit et là, dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait, il put enfin s'endormir.

* * *

7) Tendresse

Erza avait parfois du mal à le comprendre. Elle avait failli le tuer, elle avait obéis à tous les ordres de son père même les plus affreux et elle avait chassé des gens. Elle était un monstre et pourtant, il la regardait comme la septième merveille du monde. Il l'avait même épousée.

Si elle avait été à sa place, il aurait déjà pendu haut et court. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et jamais Jellal n'aurait volontairement attenté à la vie de quelqu'un. Il était trop bon pour cela. Bien trop bon. Du genre à tout quitter et à se sacrifier pour autrui. Alors il l'avait pardonnée. Pire il était tombé amoureux d'elle !

En temps normal, Erza l'aurait détesté. Tant de mièvrerie et de gentillesse l'écœuraient. Néanmoins la normalité et Jellal ne semblait pas faire bon ménage et elle avait succombé à son charme. Elle s'était laissée séduire par sa détermination, reconnaissant en lui un meneur et un excellent dirigeant. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il prenait une place plus importante dans son cœur. Une place tellement importante que lorsqu'elle se levait le matin, à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder dormir et de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Quelques minutes de tendresses, si rares et si précieuses qu'elle ne donnerait jamais qu'à lui.


	2. Teintes d'autrefois

_ Alors voilà la fameuse Color week dont les thèmes me plaisaient beaucoup mais au final, je l'ai trouvé restrictif. Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. _

* * *

**Cendre comme Rogue (du futur)**

Autrefois, il était l'ombre qui naissait de la lumière il vivait derrière elle, moins lumineux et passait inaperçu quand il était à ses côtés. Mais il était heureux.

Puis vint un jour où ses yeux s'obscurcirent et où il mangea la lumière. Alors, perdu dans les ténèbres, il ne fut plus rien ni sombre, ni lumineux. Son âme brulée par le chagrin avait pris la plus atroce des teintes : celle que l'on observe après un incendie ou l'éruption d'un volcan. Une nuance qui apparaît uniquement lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre que le désespoir et la peur. La couleur cendre.

**Noir comme Midnight**

Il avait eu un nom avant. Un vrai nom que ses parents adorant les tragédies lui avaient donné et que sa mère murmurait quand elle le serrait contre son cœur. Puis, des hommes étaient venus pour l'emmener loin de sa famille. Il avait quitté la lumière et la chaleur rassurante des bras de sa mère pour se perdre dans les ténèbres. Son monde merveilleux s'effondra en quelques heures et la peur commença à grandir dans son ventre. Peu à peu, le jeune Macbeth disparu pour laisser place à un autre, plus dur, plus sombre, plus capable de survivre.

Alors, lorsqu'il retrouva sa liberté et devint membre d'Oracion Seis, le jeune homme décida que son nom de naissance ne convenait plus. Trop pur, trop blanc. Ainsi, il devint Midnight. Minuit. Car c'est au milieu de la nuit que le noir envahi le monde. Au milieu de la nuit que la noirceur des êtres se révèle.

Et jamais un nom ne fut aussi bien porté. Car si Macbeth avait porté l'espoir de ses parents, sourit et rit, Midnight n'apporta jamais que la peur et la haine.

**Rouge comme Bacchus**

Bacchus n'aimait pas l'alcool. Il adorait ça. Il pouvait en boire du matin jusqu'au soir sans jamais s'en lasser. Pire même, il en utilisait pour se battre !

Du whisky au saké, de la vodka à la bière, il n'était guère difficile. Tout ce qui contenait de l'alcool lui plaisait.

Néanmoins, il avait son petit péché mignon. Une boisson qu'il ne buvait que lors des grandes occasions et en savourant chaque gorgée : du vin. Et pas n'importe lequel, le vin rouge était ce qu'il préférait.

Le jeune homme restait toujours fasciné devant la couleur éclatante de ce breuvage et de la complexité de ses saveurs qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine fée.

**Bleu comme Pollyusica**

Pollyusica n'aimait guère les gens, elle avait toujours fuis leur contact à part lors de ses débuts dans la guilde. Néanmoins, parmi cette masse, certains trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Et étrangement, ils avaient tous les cheveux bleus.

Ainsi, elle laissa le jeune Jellal, prince exilé, venir la voir et finit même par se prendre d'affection pour lui. Elle, qui n'avait jamais souhaité d'enfant, se sentait soudain pleine d'amour maternelle envers ce jeune garçon prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son royaume. Ainsi, lorsqu'il dormait, la vieille femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver des yeux et de laisser sa main caresser distraitement ses cheveux. Ses cheveux couleurs azurs.

Ensuite, lorsque le prince retourna dans son royaume, vint Wendy. Coïncidence étrange, la petite avait exactement le même âge que Jellal lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Comme si la guérisseuse était destinée à s'occuper d'enfants de douze ans aux cheveux couleurs ciels. Quoique ceux de Wendy soit légèrement plus foncés que ne l'était ceux de Jellal. Néanmoins, contrairement à la première fois, elle ne cacha pas son affection et prit officiellement la demoiselle sous sa protection.

Et puis, parfois, Pollyusica laissait Reby venir explorer sa bibliothèque et Jubia lui parler de son Grey-sama. Pas longtemps évidemment, mais bien assez pour que les deux jeunes femmes comprennent qu'elles avaient une place spéciale dans le cœur de la guérisseuse.

Makarov en fut très étonné mais rapidement il fit le lien entre ses quatre protégés et demanda pourquoi elle aimait tant cette couleur. La jeune femme fit celle qui ne comprenait rien. Elle était trop fière pour lui avouer que le bleu était la couleur des cheveux de sa mère.

**Blanc comme Ultear**

Ultear avait toujours complexé sur son apparence. Au départ, c'était parce qu'elle était consciente que plus les années passaient, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère. Et la jeune femme avait horreur de cela.

Puis, lorsqu'elle pardonna à Ul, ce fut ses crimes passés qu'elle retrouvait lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir et cela était tout aussi insupportable.

Alors, quand son sort lui ravit sa jeunesse, elle ne fut pas autant indisposée qu'elle aurait pu l'être. N'ayant jamais attaché de l'importance à sa beauté, sa perte n'en était pas vraiment une.

Au contraire même, sa nouvelle apparence lui plaisait beaucoup et en particulier ses cheveux blancs. Pas parce que cette couleur était symbole de pureté, Ultear n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'en se sacrifiant elle était redevenue innocente. Elle portait, et porterait toujours, ses fautes. Néanmoins, ce blanc lui permettait de tirer un trait sur son passé et de reprendre un nouveau départ car sans couleur, il offrait des possibilités de teintes infinies.

**Arc-en-ciel comme Lyon**

Enfant, Lyon ne connaissait que deux couleurs : le blanc de la glace qu'il apprenait à manier et le noir des cheveux d'Ul. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

Devenu adulte, son horizon commença à s'élargir. Chelia, Yuka et Tobia apportèrent de nombreuses nouvelles teintes à sa palette. Son entré dans la guilde de Lamia Scale l'aida également beaucoup. Ses compagnons lui apprirent à s'amuser, à aimer, à jouer, à rire. Au noir et au blanc, s'ajoutèrent le violet, le rouge, le bleu, le jaune, l'orange et le vert.

Mais avant cela, celui qui fut réellement le catalyseur de ce changement c'était Grey. Son presque petit frère. C'était pour pouvoir être de nouveau à sa hauteur et peut-être même pouvoir le protéger que Lyon commença à regarder les autres couleurs de l'arc-en ciel. Et jamais, jamais, il ne regretta ce choix.

**Crépuscule comme Acnologia**

Il était né humain. Et à sa naissance, il était un beau et vigoureux bébé qui tétait avec avidité les seins de sa mère. Un grand avenir semblait lui être promis.

Et de son avis, son destin fut pleinement réussi. Certes, pas celui dont rêvait ses parents mais c'était presque mieux. N'était-il pas devenu l'être le plus puissant de cette terre ? N'était-il pas le roi dragon, seul être à inspirer la crainte à Zeref ?

Aux quatre coins d'Earthland et même dans les contrées voisines, son nom était synonyme de terreur. Il était « celui qui mange les étoiles », le messager de la mort, le prince des ténèbres. Dans son sillage, seul venait la désolation et l'horreur. Son arrivée dans un lieu correspondait à sa fin, à son crépuscule. Il en enlevait la beauté, teintant d'obscurité tout ce qui croisait son passage. Lorsqu'il passait à un endroit, le soleil le quittait. Et sans lumière, pas de si peu…


End file.
